Humachijiro
by invatercat
Summary: America, england, Italy, Romano, Japan, China, Liechtenstein, Mizuki, and Jacquelyn are transported to a parallel world called Humachijiro. Split into three groups, they must find a way out of this world.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: this is based off of HetaQuest. i own nothing other then Mizuki, Kikato, Tigeress, and kitty-kyo-chan, and Hmachijiro . My friend owns Jacquelyn. **

America ran into the world meeting room. He was late. Everyone looked at him, and the shiny silver box in his hands.

"Your late!" England yelled from across the room. America sighed

"I'm sorry. It's just, on my way here, I found this cool looking box!" America held up the box, as he sat in his chair.

"Your lucky no one had anything important to say. Not only that, but its almost your turn" Germany scolded.

"I wont be late again, I promise!" America said, placing the box in front of him.

_That's how many promises he will never keep, now? _England thought.

The meeting when on for some time, and nothing much was happening in the world. Japan was recovering from an earthquake. So was Spain, but they ,both, were pretty healthy in all. But with Nothing much happening, something has got to happen sooner or later. See, in this world, Love and peace don't stay very long, because soon, war or disaster will strike.

Almost everyone but America, England, Italy, Romano, China, Japan, Mizuki, and Jacquelyn left. They all wanted to know more about the Box, so they gathered around it. America poked the box.

"Heh, I wonder what it has inside of it" He said. England slapped America's hand away from the box.

"Be careful, git! You don't know what it can do either!" England hissed

"Can...do?" America asked

"Never mind!" England said, not wanting to say a ton of things, and America acting like he understood.

Japan looked at the box.

"I've never seen a box like this. For one, its made out of metal," Japan taped the box, the box made a metal like sound, "two, It has a wired print on the bottom of it" Japan pointed to the print.

The print was a gold leaf, with claw marks threw it.

"I don't think that's the bottom of the box aru" China said

"Why? It looks like it" America asked.

China held the box. He pointed to the small arrow , pointing down, that was on the "top".

"Oh..." America said.

"So...what is in this box?" Jacquelyn asked.

"I hope its pasta!" Italy said happily.

"I hope its something I can hit my brother with" Romano growled

"But, Big brother!" Italy hugged Romano. Mizuki laughed.

"Don't worry, you two, I bet its not any of those things" She said.

"Awwww" they both said.

"Well, how do we open the box?" America asked.

"Maybe we haft to push on the print." England said.

America did what England said. Nothing happened. America threw the box back down onto the table.

"That didn't work" America sighed.

Italy started to poke the print. Romano joined in, and so did Jacquelyn. Nothing happened.

"I said it wont work." America told them.

"Give me that!" Mizuki snatched the box from them.

At that moment, Liechtenstein ran into the room.

"Has anyone seen my necklace? I lost it in here" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, Mizuki pressed the print, and the box light up. Everyone turned to the box.

"Whats that?" Liechtenstein asked, but again, no one answered. Because now, the room was glowing, and Everyone disappeared. Switzerland happen to see the glowing coming from under the door as he waited from Liechtenstein. He knew the glowing wasn't good, so he ran into the room. No one was there, and the box sat on the floor.

"Liechtenstein!" He called her name more then once, but Not a sound was heard in reply.

Switzerland ran back out the room, and down the hall, down stairs, and to the main room. He saw Germany about to walk out the building. Right now, he was the only person in sight, so the only person who could help.

"Germany!" Switzerland called in panic.

Germany stopped and turned to Switzerland. Switzerland stopped running and took a big breath.

"What is it, Switzerland? You look worried" Germany asked.

It took a while for Switzerland to reply, but he did.

"I-its Liechtenstein! She went back into the meeting room to look for something, but there was a glow that I saw coming from the doors, and everyone who was in the room is gone!" He said really fast.


	2. Group 1

**Note: now that i think about it, this is also based off of "daughter of evil" By Rin K. (Vocaloids). But only some parts.**

**Please keep reading, and i will post the next chapter either today, or tomorrow. thanks =3**

Group One

Mizuki lay on the cool, soft grass. She didn't open her eyes, yet was awake and live.

_That light was bright...wait. Grass? Did the building blow up? no. this grass is too cool and soft. _Mizuki thought.

Mizuki ran her fingers threw the soft grass.

_So soft. I've never come across grass like th-_

Mizuki felt her fingers touch something smooth.

_Is that...skin?_

Mizuki opened her eyes to see a hand. She used her hands to push herself up. She looked at the hand, to see an arm, and a head? The shiny brown hair covered the face, but Mizuki could see the person's yellow, black, and white dress covered in blood. In her other hand was a crown with a black jewel. That was enough to scare Mizuki. She jumped up and ran into the nearest bushes. There where tree, and not only that, but Japan and Liechtenstein passed out on the leafy gold grass.

"Japan? Liechtenstein?" Mizuki poked them. They didn't get up.

"Fine, you can rest, but I wanna know who that was" Mizuki sighed.

Mizuki sat in the bushes and looked out at the body. She slowly walked toward it when she realized the person wont get up. She sat next to the body. She moved the hair so she could see the face. That person looked just like she did. The person even had the same curl on the same spot. The only thing that was different is that the person had her hair in a ponytail, and a dress on.

Mizuki heard foot steps walking toward her. She looked up to see a brown and silver haired boy with red eyes. He had a black cloak on. He stopped walking and stared at Mizuki.

"W-who are you! What happened!" He grabbed Mizuki by the shirt.

Mizuki stared at the boy's face.

_He looks like...my big brother!_

"What! Her! I didn't do anything!" Mizuki said.

The boy looked at Mizuki, then dropped her.

"Oh my god" He said, and looked back down at the dead girl.

The boy grabbed the girl and looked at her face. Her face was covered in blood. He took the crown from Her hand.

"How did this happen!" He turned to Mizuki.

"I don't know anything about her! I didn't kill her!" Mizuki said.

The boy looked around. He noticed Mizuki didn't have any blood on her, and was telling the truth. He sighed

"Who are you?" He asked.

Mizuki didn't know if she should answer his question or not, but was going to anyway.

"I...I'm Kiki Mizuki, but I'm called Mizuki" Mizuki said.

"Th-That's not possible!" He said , looking at the dead girl, and back to Mizuki.

"Whats not possible!" Mizuki asked.

"You both look alike, and have the same first name!" The boy asked.

_WTF? I hope this is a dream _Mizuki thought.

"May I ask, who are you?" Mizuki asked the boy.

The boy looked at her, and after a little bit of silence, he answered her question.

"I am Kikato Kyoto, and this is my sister, Princess Kiki Kyoto" He said.

"So...you are a prince?" Mizuki asked

_He has the same name as my big brother too!_

Kikato shook his head

"No, I am just her servant." He said.

"Why? Isn't a princess's sibling a prince or princess?" Mizuki asked

"No, see, there was only room for one person in command. She dreamed of being ruler when little, so I gave her the power," His voice got lower as he continued "witch was a bad idea."

"What? Why!" She asked.

Kikato glared at her, but then his glare softened.

"If I tell you all this, you haft to do something for me" He said

"Consider it done!" Mizuki said.

"You haft to cover for her back at the kingdom" Kikato said.

"Wait...what?But I don't know anything about her!" Mizuki said.

"Trust me, you know more then you think" Kikato sighed.

"Anyway, Princess Kiki Rules over this island, named Daiyu. Daiyu Means Black Jade. Its called 'Black Jade' because there are Four jewels that make up with world, and This island is the home to the black jewel. The black jewel has the power of darkness, the blue has the power of water, ice and all that stuff, the red one has the power of fire, and the green one has the power of land."

Kikato took a big breath.

"Kiki was the keeper of the Black jewel. With the way people act these days, I cant tell them she is dead, so I want you to cover for her. Just until I find the right time to tell them, and where they don't kill you" He finished

"...Wait...kill me!" Mizuki asked

"I'll continue later, but we haft to get you back to the kingdom so the others don't worry." Kikato said, and grabbed her arm.

"WAIT!" Mizuki yelled

"Oh right! The body! I'll deal with that later, and here, wear this" He grabbed the crown from the ground and placed it on her head.

"No! Not that!" Mizuki ran toward the bushes.

"Where are you going!" Kikato yelled.

Mizuki ran into the bushes, and sat in between Japan and Liechtenstein. She pushed them

_Wake up! Please! _Mizuki thought

Japan and Liechtenstein started to move.

"Huh? What happened?" Liechtenstein sat up.

"Where are we?" Japan asked.

"Were not on earth, I can tell you that" Mizuki said, helping them up.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked as they walked out the bushes.

Kikato ran up to them.

"Who are they!" He asked/yelled.

"They are my friends. See, I wasn't the only one transported here." Mizuki said.

"Whats going on?" Liechtenstein asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Hmm...We can tell anyone who asks they were lost in the forest, but again, we must get you back to the kingdom NOW" Kikato said, grabbing Mizuki's arm and dragging her toward the kingdom.

That is when Liechtenstein and Japan saw the body. They were somewhat confused, scared, and a mix of a ton of other things, but had no time to ask about it, because they too were dragged off toward the kingdom.


	3. Group 2

**Note: i do not own Hetalia, or any of the names said in this chapter. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be tomorrow, or later today if lucky.**

Group Two

_Hmmmm...Doitsu! Doitsu! I don't feel good. My tummy hurts! Do I still haft to run those laps? _Italy thought out what to say.

He sat up.

THUMP!

"OWWW~!" Italy cried.

"Get off of me, Jerk!" He heard Romano yell at him.

"So that's where Italy-Chan was?" Italy heard another voice.

Italy jumped off of his brother and looked around. There was a tree next to him. Was he in that tree? Did he fall from the tree onto his brother?

_Where am I? _Italy asked himself.

He looked around more. The only other people there, was Romano and China.

"Where are we! what did the stupid box do!" Romano yelled.

"Don't ask me aru. I've never been here before in my life aru yo" China said in reply.

"Whatever, Jerk" Romano growled.

_You know what? We should look around to see where we are! I hope we are in my country, Northern Italy!_ For some reason, the words Italy wanted to say, just didn't race out his mouth. They stayed in his head.

"Italy, you look as if you have something to say" China turned to Italy.

"I-i do!" Italy said.

"Then lets hear it" China said.

_We should look around to see what country were in!_ The words didn't come out.

…...

"Italy, if your going to say something, you should say that something." China stood up.

"But...but I just said what I wanted to say" Italy said, looking worried.

"No you didn't, stupid" Romano hissed

_Big brother! I did! I'm not stupid! _Italy fought back in his mind.

Romano looked at Italy. Every time he insults Italy, Italy says something back. Something wasn't right.

"Italy, are you okay" Romano choked

_I'm fine!_ Italy's lips sang the words, but nothing was heard.

"I cant read lips, Italy! Answer my question!" Romano growled.

Italy was in panic

"I'M FINE!" he was able to scream.

"...Okay okay! God! You don't haft to yell like that" Romano said.

_Did I yell? I'm sorry, its just, I seem to say the same thing over and over, yet no one hears me! _Italy tried speaking...

He got no reply, and that's when he realized something wasn't right.

_What do I do! they cant hear me! or...can I not speak? what happened! _Was all that raced threw his mind.

The poor country was faced with many questions, yet none had an answer. Even if he asked people, he still got nothing in reply. He looked around. He grabbed a strong enough stick, and found a nice patch of dirt.

Italy wrote "I cant speak! I wanna go home! I wanna wake up from this dream!", while tears fell down his face. He put the stick down and turned to the other two. He pointed at the message he wrote in the dirt. Romano and China walked up to the dirt, and read what Italy wrote.

"Well, I don't know what to do. And for all I know, this isn't a dream" Romano said.

"I'm sorry. And Romano, your not helping at all aru" China glared at Romano.

Italy covered more dirt over what he wrote, and wrote something else.

"I was saying, we should look around to see where we are" He wrote.

"Good idea, Italy aru" China said.

"Whatever, lets go" Romano said, starting to walk off.

Italy and China followed.

Not long later. They found a dirt rode, and decided to follow it. Later, they heard something coming. It was horse drawn carriage. It as too late to hide, because they were already spotted.

"HEY! YOU THREE!" they heard a man shout.

The man stopped the horse and walked up to them.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"We don't haft to tell you, jerk" Romano said.

The man pointed a sword at Romano's neck, witch really scared Romano.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm Romano!" He cried, hiding behind Italy.

"Okay then, who are you two" The man turned to China and Italy.

"I'm China, and this is Italy" China said.

"What strange names" the man said.

"What strange people" Another man walked up.

Both men wore sliver and gold armor, and each had a shiny silver sword.

_Hey! The print they have on their armor! Its the same that was on the box! A gold leaf with claw marks threw it! _Italy thought.

"Anyway, what are you three doing here?" The first man asked.

"We were lost in that forest. We have no idea where we are aru" China said.

"You three are headed toward the kingdom of King Ludwig and Prince Gilbert. Lords Of War" The other man said.

"You three don't look like your from around here." The other one said.

"I'm from Rome, and so is Italy, and that guy is from...from..." Romano said.

…...

"I don't know where that guy is from" He continued after silence

China sighed.

"Rome? Where is that?" The first guy asked.

"In Italy!" Romano growled.

"I've never seen that place before. I don't think that is a place here. They must have really gotten hurt" The other man said.

"We should get them to the kingdom's medic to see whats wrong with them" The other said.

"Good idea, please, you three come with us" The first man said.

"Uh...okay aru" China said, as the two men lead the three to the carriage.

_Never heard of Rome! Don't know Italy! Where are we! _Italy asked himself.


	4. Group 3 the last group

**Note: i do NOT own Hetalia, England, America or any of those names! and Ivy/Jacquelyn is owned by my friend. The next chapter will be tomorrow. ANYWAY, WOW! 3 chapters in a day. i could do better, but i should take a break. I hope you like the story. =D**

Group 3 (the last group)

Jacquelyn felt something push her. That is what woke her up. She opened her eyes to see grass. She looked up. There was America and England looking down at her.

"Your finally awake" England said.

"Good thing too, I was getting worried" America rubbed the back of his head.

Jacquelyn sat up.

"Where are we?" She said, looking around.

"Hmm...we don't know." England said.

"We should look around." America suggested.

Jacquelyn stood up, and so did the other two. The three were in a field. For what seemed like miles, was grass and a clear blue sky.

"A-are we in the middle of no where?" America asked

"What dose it look like!" England hissed.

"Lets walk this way" Jacky said, pointing east.

"Why that way! we should go the other way" England said

"Because I said so, and I think its the right way" Jacky hissed.

"I agree, this way!" America pointed east too.

"Grrrr...Fine!" England gave up, and followed Jacquelyn and America as they walked east threw the field of grass.

It seemed like hours, and the sky grew dark. The first of the rain drops hit. America didn't mind the hard rain, and let Jacky use his jacket. England just grew annoyed at the rain. Just as the rain started, they saw a tree, and not far behind the tree was a forest. They ran over to the tree, hoping to get out the rain, but what they saw frightened them.

There was a person, with long blond hair, a blue and white dress, a gold crown with a blue jewel, and glasses. Jacquelyn walked up to the person. They were breathing. Good.

"Hello?" She asked.

…...

Jacquelyn poked the person. The person moved just a little. That's when Jacquelyn noticed there was blood covering the person's right side. The blood started from the neck, all the way down. When America and England saw, and had their shocked gasps, the lady opened her eyes.

"Oh...hello. Don't mind me" She said with a soft voice.

"How can we not mind! your covered in blood! You need help!" England said/yelled.

"I'll be fine" The lady's eyes looked at the three. Her eyes stopped when she saw Jacquelyn.

"Oh..." The lady said.

Jacky looked at the lady, and new why she said what she did.

"Wow!" Jacky said.

"What!" America asked

"You look just like me" the person pointed out.

_Where am I?_ Jacquelyn thought.

"Hmmm...that's something you don't see everyday" England said.

"Is there anything we can help you with, your very hurt" Jacky asked.

"I'm sad to say, I cant go on, but I do have a favor to ask" The lady said.

"What can we do for you?" America asked

"I am Princess Ivy, keeper of the Blue jewel, and ruler of Azzurra. Azzurra means Sky blue. There are 4 powerful jewels in this world of Humachijiro. The blue one has the power of Water, ice ,snow, Etc. The red one is fire, the green one is earth, and the black one is darkness. I, Princess Ivy, am well known by my people, But I cannot go on any farther. I ask you to take my place, cover for me, until I ,as a spirit, can tell my people what happened." The lady asked.

Jacquelyn didn't know what to say. Because of what Ivy told her, they have got to be in some other world. Jacquelyn, England, and America didn't have any other place to go , so...

"I will help you" The words slipped out of Jacquelyn's mouth. America and England both where a little shocked by her answer, but whatever. Ivy slowly took off her crown with the blue jewel on it, and gave it to Jacky, who placed it on her head.

"Oh thank you. But one more thing" Ivy said, he voice getting weaker.

"Yes?" Jacquelyn asked.

"I...Have an enemy, and ask you, as begging words from a princess, to defeat her. She is the keeper of the black jewel. She is pure evil, and kills off her own people. If you could …...do that...all the people...of Humachijiro...would bow down to you. Her name is Princess Kiki Kyoto" Ivy asked.

"She what! Kills her own people. Why! I'll do my best!" Jacquelyn said.

"Thank you. The kingdom is east. I will help you when you find the kingdom." Ivy's voice got even weaker.

"I guess ill see you later" Jacky said.

"But why would you do this! your crazy!" England hissed at Jacky.

"Just be a...gentleman...and help...her...out" Ivy slowly said.

England sighed. He really didn't want to, but she HAD to add "Gentleman"

"Good bye, Princess Ivy. We will see you later!" Jacquelyn said.

"Good bye, and yes, we will meet again soon" Ivy said.

There was only a couple seconds, when Ivy stopped breathing.

_Poor Ivy. She deserves to have this done! _Jacquelyn thought to herself.

"Come on, lets go find the kingdom!" America said, and started to walk east, and into the rain.

"Okay! There is a forest over there, so we can walk under the trees and not get wet!" Jacky said, and they raced to the forest. England followed.

"I have a bad feeling about this" He said to himself...


	5. group 1: younger self

**Note: i DO NOT own Hetalia, HetaQuest (based off of), or "Daughter of Evil" by Rin K (based off of). (Vocaloids). I do NOT own the names Japan, Liechtenstein, Wang, Toris, or Ivy. My friend owns Ivy/Jacquelyn. I own the rest (or some of it). Anyway, the next chapter should be tomorrow. Thanks for Reading my story! =D**

Mizuki held Liechtenstein's hand as they walked threw the forest. Something wasn't right. The forest began to disappear as the kingdom came into sight. The grass turned to dirt as well. They passed the last tree as Kikato lead Mizuki, Liechtenstein and Japan into the castle.

"What happened to the trees?" Mizuki finally asked.

"Yes, and the grass?" Japan added.

Kikato stopped walking and turned to the three.

"Not long ago, The keeper of the Red jewel and Princess Kiki's people got into a war, and the only thing the keeper of the red jewel could do was do what his people wanted, so he started war. He sent people to sneak into the kingdom and set it on fire. Lucky something went wrong and the people and castle didn't burn, but the fire burned all the grass and tree within a mile around." Kikato explained

"Something went wrong?" Liechtenstein asked

"Well, for them" Kikato said.

"Whats the name of the other jewel keepers? It would be nice to know" Japan asked

"As you already know, my sister , Kiki, was the black jewel keeper. The red jewel keeper is Wang, The Blue jewel keeper is Ivy. And the Green jewel keeper is Toris" He said.

He turned and lead them farther into the castle. He lead them up stairs, and down a hall way. Kikato pointed to a door.

"That's my sister's room." He said.

They walked closer to the door, when then noticed a Lady in a long maid dress standing there.

"Oh there you are, Ms. Kiki! I've looked every where for you!" She sounded worried.

"O-oh. I was just outside" Mizuki said.

The maid looked behind Mizuki, and at Japan and Liechtenstein.

"Princess Kiki, may I ask who they are?" She asked.

Kikato stepped in front of Mizuki.

"These people were lost. We just wanna have a talk with them. Now let the princess into her room" Kikato said quickly, narrowing his eye and looking straight at the maid's eyes.

"Oh, yes Kikato. I'm sorry Ms. Kiki" The maid bowed to Mizuki and walked away.

Kikato lead the three into Princess Kiki's room and locked the door. Mizuki sat down in a chair.

"That lady. She really thought I was Kiki" Mizuki said.

"AND that is why I need you to do this for me!" Kikato said.

Mizuki sighed

"And I said I would, but just until you can tell them the truth about Kiki" She said.

"I know what I said" Kikato said, and sat down on the side of Kiki's bed.

"Uh...i forgot to tell you something, but if I tell you it, you still haft to keep your promise and cover for Kiki" Kikato stood up.

"Wow, this must be serious. What is it?" Mizuki asked

"You remember when I said it was a bad idea for her to become princess" Kikato started

"Oh ya, please tell me" Mizuki said,

"Princess Kiki was an evil princess. She kills the people she hates and starts many of the wars that have been held here" Kikato said really fast.

"WHAT! I don't wanna cover for an evil princess!" Mizuki yelled.

Liechtenstein got a little scared and hide behind Japan.

"PLEASE! YOU HAFT TO! If I told the people that she JUST died, they would take it as our weakness and burn down the castle! The very place I was born in! if I tell them later as in a week or so, they will be confused on how they didn't know and not burn down my home!" Kikato begged.

Mizuki sighed and sat back down.

"So all I haft to do is live as Kiki for a week. Then I get to find a way home" Mizuki said.

"Yes!" Kikato said.

"okay" Mizuki said.

"But what about us?" Liechtenstein asked, not hiding herself anymore.

"I don't know yet." Kikato looked over at Japan and Liechtenstein.

"We cant just hide them in a room for the week! I wont let that happen" Mizuki said.

"Don't worry about them. As long as no one hurts them, or finds out you three are not from here, then were safe" Kikato said.

"Will that be an easy task?" Japan asked

"Yes, as far as I can see it" Kikato said.

"If Mizuki is going to act like Princess Kiki, shouldn't She wear a princess dress?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Oh ya! Forgot about that" Kikato said. He walked over to the closet and looked threw it.

he pulled out a Black, gray and yellow dress. Mizuki walked up to the dress and took it.

"Aw I hate fancy things!" Mizuki cried

"HEY! This is your fault! You agreed to help me!" Kikato said.

"Fine" Mizuki sighed. She took the dress and walked into the bathroom.

Not long after she walked in, she walked out with the dress, and her other clothes in her hands. Liechtenstein walked up to her.

"You look so pretty! You should wear dresses more often" Liechtenstein said.

"Uh, thanks." Mizuki said.

Mizuki walked up to the mirror. She looked into it.

_It isn't that bad. I wonder why she wears yellow so much. Isn't there red, or just black dresses? _Mizuki asked herself.

Kikato walked up to her and handed her a hair tie. He told her that she needed to put her hair into a ponytail. Mizuki took the hair tie and did so. She looked back into the mirror. She looked just like the Kiki. Well, without the blood and everything. Mizuki straighten the crown that she wore.

"Oh! One more thing" Kikato walked back to the closet and grabbed something. He walked back and gave Mizuki a pair of Black shoes.

"I feel like a 6 year old playing princess with Taiwan" Mizuki growled as she put them on.

"Taiwan played princess with you when you were little?" Japan asked.

Mizuki sighed "I hate my younger self, but then again, she would hate me"

Japan nodded his head.

"Happens to everyone" He sighed.

_But I don't hate my younger self that much. _Japan thought


	6. group 2: Poor Little Italy

**Note: like always, i don't own anything. I will post the next tomorrow. I really like this chapter. i think the ending is funny. Poor Italy. Romano is just really mean. i now image romano with cat ears and a tail when glaring at sleeping italy. His tail going back and forth waiting to push Italy out the bed. XD**

It was only five min. after China, Italy, and Romano were taken by two kingdom guards, that they found themselves being taken into The Kingdom of The lords of War. They were taken up some stairs and into a big room. On the other side of the room were Two chairs. Only one had a person in it. The One person had blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"King Ludwig!" The guard that led them into the room said.

"Yes, what is it?" Ludwig asked, looking at the guard.

"I was told two of the kingdom's guard's found these three. They said they had no idea where they were" The guard said.

"Hmm….Let me talk to the three. You may leave now, young guard" King Ludwig said.

The guard nodded and left.

_King Ludwig looks just like Germany! _Italy thought

"You three! What are your names?" King Ludwig looked at the three.

"I'm Romano. You Jerk" Romano hissed

"Shh Romano, aru! That's not how you talk to a king aru yo" China hissed at Romano

"He can-" Romano started, but Italy pushed Romano.

"HEY!" Romano growled.

"STOP!" King Ludwig growled. The three froze.

"Tell me your names" Ludwig looked at the other two.

"I'm China, and That's Italy" China said.

"Hmm….Romano, China and Italy" Ludwig said to himself.

"Where are you three from?" He asked

"I am from Beijing, China, and they are from Rome, Italy aru" China said.

"I am sorry, but I've never heard for those places." King Ludwig sighed.

_Okay, so we arn't on earth, are we? _Italy thought.

"Um...King Ludwig, can you help us with something, aru yo?" China asked

Ludwig looked at them and thought.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked back.

"Our friend here, Italy-Chan, lost his voice, or we think he did. He cant speak at all" China said.

"I see. One of our medics can help." Ludwig turned his head to a guard.

"You there, can you take these three to the medic?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, King Ludwig" The guard nodded and took the three to the medic.

When they got to the small medic room, the guard told the medic it was from King's orders, and left. The Medic lady led them into the room with a sweet smile.

"What can I help you three with?" She asked.

"My stupid brother lost his voice" Romano said.

"Hmmm...Cant speak? Let me see." The lady walked over to Italy.

She looked at Italy and sighed. She stomped on his foot with her high heal. Italy opened his mouth as if he were to scream, as he grabbed his foot, but couldn't scream at all.

"I'm very sorry, but I had to see if your brother was lying. It seems as though he told the truth." The lady walked toward her desk and sat down, looking threw some papers.

_AWWW~! THAT HURT! I WANNA GO HOME~! _Italy screamed in his head.

"So what do we do about it aru?" China asked

"Well, as far as I know, He needs to rest. That and He should have a drink of water now and then" The lady said.

"That will be easy" Romano said.

"Anyway, I can take you three to a guest bed room." The lady sat up and walked out the room.

She led the three to a hall way and stopped at a door. She opened it and led China, and the Italy brothers inside. There were two beds, a night stand with a lamp, windows, a dresser, and a mirror.

"There are only two beds, sorry about that" The lady said.

_Veh~! That's okay! _Italy sang in his head.

"Well i'm off, I haft to talk to the king. Ill be back later. Bye!" The lady said and left.

"I don't care what you two say, aru...but this bed is mine, and you two haft to fight over the other one" China hissed and jumped onto on of the beds.

_VEH~! GOT IT!_ Italy said in his head

Romano growled.

The night came, and Italy fell sleep in the other bed. Romano, stayed up, unlike china and Italy, and glared at his brother. He pushed Italy off the bed and jumped into the bed.

_Ow, that hurt, nii-san! _Italy cried in his mind.

But he soon fell sleep as well.

(nii-san is brother, or big brother, in Japanese.)


	7. group 3: You cant hide everything

**Note: I dont own anything. Sorry this chapter is so~ short! I REALLY want to write the next (TON OF) chapters, because something big happens soon. I might post the next chapter today. Thanks for reading. =3 **

Jacquelyn, England, And America finally got to the edge of the woods , and saw a huge kingdom in front of them

"I see you made it" A voice made them jump.

They looked over to see Ivy's spirit.

"Oh! Ivy!" England said.

"Yes, its me. I just need to tell you, that you three are the only ones who can see me" Ivy said

"You're leaving?" America asked

"No"

Ivy led the three into the white and blue castle. They walked up the steps into a hall way, and in front of a door.

"This is my room. Come on in" Ivy opened the door and walked in.

The three walked in. the room was fit for a queen. It was amazing!

"Wow." Jacky said.

"In this world, this is only the first of many wonderful things" Ivy said.

"It is?" Jacky asked

"Yep. I wish I could show you all of them" Ivy said, looking out one of the windows.

Jacquelyn walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"The view is pretty" Jacky said.

"Yep" Ivy said.

They both sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Ivy said, and walked to the closet. She grabbed a white and bright blue dress, and blue shoes. She handed them to Jacquelyn.

"Here" Ivy said.

"What's this?" Jacky asked, taking the stuff.

"Put these on. The bathroom is over there" Ivy pointed toward a door, that was the bathroom door.

Jacquelyn walked into the bathroom, and not long after that, walked out with the beautiful long blue and white dress, with the blue shoes on.

"Perfect!" Ivy sang.

"I think it's beautiful!" America smiled.

"Aww thanks. What about you, England?" Jacquelyn asked.

"It's okay" England said.

"Lies" Jacky said

"I am not lying!" England lied.

"Liar" Jacky said.

England growled

"Haha! I'm right!" Jacky said

"You are not!" England said.

"Whatever!" Jacky sang.

Ivy walked over to Jacky

"Its like were twins. Its Amazing how two people can look just alike" She said.

_Wait….Does she even know were not from here? _England thought

"Ivy, do you know where we are from?" England asked, walking up to them.

"Well….yes, I do" Ivy looked at England. "Why do you ask?"

"You see, we never told you about being from here, or being lost, or anything. How did you know?" England asked.

"….That…I can't tell you. But you will find out sooner or later" Ivy said, worry in her eyes.

"….."

"Well! Anyway…." Ivy walked up to her closet, and grabbed something out of it. It was a journal. She walked over to England and handed it to him. She sighed

"By the looks of it, you'll need this later" Ivy said.

England opened the book and read the first few words. His eyes widen.

_Its about magic, and wizardry! How did she know about this? Why does she act like she's known us all our lives? _England thought.

"What about me!" America asked.

"Well, what about you?" Ivy asked

"Don't I get anything cool looking!" America asked

Ivy walked up to him and straightened his glasses.

"You, sir, don't need anything" She said

"And why is that?" America looked at her.

"Simple, because you're the Hero" Ivy laughed.

_I don't trust this girl. She drags us into her world, Knows things that we didn't tell her, and …seems all friendly when things are at it's worst. _England growled.


	8. Wut did u do to meh kitty?

**Note: I dont own anything other then Kitty-Kyo-Chan. Yes, the character is based off of Kyo from Fruits Baskets Also. ANYWAY, the next chapter will HOPEFULLY be later, but most likely tomorrow. Thanks for reading! im happy you like my story!. =D**

Back on Earth, Germany and Switzerland held a meeting with the other countries, about the missing countries. So far, everyone had gotten to the World Meeting room, And the odd box with the gold leaf and claw marks was in the middle of the table. No one said anything for a while. Until Switzerland got impatient.

"Are we going to start the meeting or stare at the stupid box like a ton of idiots!" He yelled.

"I made that 'stupid box' !" South Korea said.

"No you didn't" Hong Kong slapped him in the back of his head and sighed.

"OW! That hurt!" South Korea complained.

"SHUT UP! AMERICA, ENGLAND, JACQUELYN, CHINA, JAPAN, ITALY, ROMANO, MIZUKI AND LIECHTENSTEIN ARE ALL MISSING AND WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE BOX DID TO THEM!" Germany's voice rang threw the room, and everyone froze.

"Why don't we break the box and see if they come back? If that's their only way back, then if that's destroyed then they should appear back, shouldn't they? After that I could ask each and every one of their scared little faces to become on with Russia, da?" Russia said, with his happy little voice.

_But if that doesn't work, that's one group less of countries I don't haft to waste my time on. _Russia thought.

"HEY! YOU LEAVE MY LIECHTENSTEIN ALONE! OR I WILL SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH MEH RIFLE!" Switzerland threatened. Apparently he forgot who he was talking too.

Russia stood up and walked over to Switzerland and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I would love to see your face after the rest of the world is bowing down in front of me. I would laugh at your threatening when you truthfully can't do anything about it." Russia laughed,

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~!" Russia continued. Switzerland was let go and he shivered in his chair as Russia happily sat back in his chair.

Ukraine, who sat by her little brother, Russia, turned to him

"Little brother, why do you like to scare the younger countries?" She asked

"Because, I can't wait to see their faces when they're on their knees, begging to be set free, when I finally snap." Russia said happily.

"…" Ukraine had no reply.

"Anyway, what do we do about the box?" France asked.

"We haft to find out what it did to those poor countries" Ukraine said.

"Ukraine is right. We don't even know what the box could do to us. It could take us there, and we would have no way out" Germany said.

"But, we still need to take the risk" Russia added.

"Sadly, we do" Hungary sighed.

"So then, what are we going to do?" Russia asked.

"Someone should poke at the box." France said.

Everyone looked at him.

"WHAT! IM NOT GOING TO RISK MY BEAUTY!" France hissed.

"WELL, SOMEONE HAST TOO!" Sealand yelled.

The room when quiet.

"How did you get in here, sealand?" Russia asked.

"I….i um…I walked through the door. That's all. BUT ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU PEOPLE CANT ACCEPT ME AS A COUNTRY!" Sealand cried.

That's around the time, England would have started to yell at Sealand, but no, it was quiet. So things were odd at this time. It wasn't right with the others missing. There was scratching at one of the window. Everyone turned to see an orange cat with a mad expression.

"It's a kitty!" Sealand sang and opened the window. He grabbed the cat and closed the window. The cat Hissed at Sealand and tried to be set free, but sealand kept on petting the cat. He walked over to the table and set the cat down.

"What a cute kitty!" Sealand sang.

"I think the neko is cute too" Greece sighed.

"That's not just any cat! That's Mizuki's stupid pet" Taiwan said.

"Kitty?" Hungary asked

"Yes, Kitty-Kyo-Chan" Taiwan said, crossing her arms and looking away from kitty.

Kitty-Kyo-Chan, or Kitty, hissed at Taiwan. He looked around at all the countries.

"I wonder how he got here" Austria said. Hungary and some others nodded in agreement.

Kitty walked down the long table. He glared at most of the countries, but some, he was friends with. He was friends with Hungary, and Hong Kong. Being over protective of Mizuki, Kitty doesn't have many Human or animal friends. He stopped when he walked into the box. He hissed. He looked down at the box.

He didn't do anything. He put his paw on the box, and pushed it over, and the print came into view. The gold was glowing for some reason. It was the first time that anyone in that room saw the glowing print. All they saw was a print. Kitty stepped back and hissed. The glowing grew, leading Kitty into curiosity. Kitty's orange/red eyes reflected the glowing, making his own eyes glow. He pressed his nose on the print to sniff it, but as he did, the box came to a complete glow, then kitty glow, and the whole room glow.

After ten seconds of bright light, the light went away, and kitty was gone. The box still remained. Everyone was confused. Did the box take Kitty away? Where did Kitty go?

"Where's Kitty?" Hungary asked

"As I see it, He is missing now as well." Russia sighed.

"I'm blaming this on Hong Kong when Mizuki gets back" South korea said.

"Do you really think she will buy your stupidity?" Hong kong sighed and asked.

"No…..maybe…..yes…WHATEVER! But we can buy a new kitty for her! What store has stuffed cats that transform into real ones?" South korea said.

"Your and Idiot" Hong Kong said, and hit South korea again.

"OW! STOP THAT, HONG KONG! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT, LITERALLY" south Korea cried.


	9. group 1: that dreaded memory

**_Note: i dont own anything, other then kikato, kiki/mizuki, and tigeress. Next chapter tomorrow. This chapter is kinda short sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading. =D (Ps. i realized that Ludwig is older then Gilbert when it should be the other way around. i just now noticed that, but i can fix that. ;D coming in later chapters)_**

_He stood there, watching his sister yell at the person he loved. His love had long brown hair with a long curly hair, a pink flower clipped to her hair, brown eyes, and a big, beautiful pink dress. She was sitting on the floor, crying, While Princess Kiki was yelling at her._

"_You have shown Daiyu and it's rulers a bad crime! How dare you break my brother's heart!"_

_Kikato heard his sister's screams. He heard his once loved one's cries become louder. _

"_You have no right to live in this beautiful land anymore! No one will mourn your death!"_

_And with that said, Kiki forced her thin, delicate sword into His once loved one's chest, killing her. That night, all Kikato could think about, was that he could have saved that girl's life. But he didn't care anymore. She left him. _

Kikato could feel paws pushing his side. He growled. He wanted to sleep longer. Suddenly something bit his arm. He was fully awake. He saw his friend, Tigeress, a young red eyed tiger. She had bitten him, just to get him to awake. She let go of his arm.

"Why did you wake me up?" Kikato growled.

Tigeress jumped off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Fine" Kikato sighed and followed Tigeress out the door. He still only had his Pjs on. She led him down stairs, and into the front room, where Japan and Mizuki were sitting and reading something. Kikato ran up to them.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"Hmmm...Its a letter from King Ludwig and Prince Gilbert. It says that there are somethings he wants to talk about, so he wants me to visit him for a meeting." Mizuki said.

"Hmm. I think I should come with you." Kikato said.

"Yes, But can I bring Japan and Liechtenstein?" Mizuki asked.

"Uh sure. So when is the meeting?" Kikato asked

"It says tomorrow." Mizuki said.

"Okay good." Kikato sighed and sat down.

Mizuki handed Kikato the letter, so he could read it.

"Hmmm...Yes, I need to come with you" Kikato said.

"I think we already said you would" Mizuki said.

"I know" Kikato said.

"So, what do we do today?" Mizuki had to ask.

"Hm...i guess I should tell you about King Ludwig and his little brother."

"go ahead"

"King Ludwig and his brother are the lords of war. In this world, its a gift to have them on your side. Right now, in the fight of our kingdom and the red jewel's kingdom, we have The lords or war. Its funny. The little brother has a pet chicken. Its a baby tho." Kikato said.

"Aw. Reminds me of friend of mine. He has a pet chick too. His name is Prussia" Mizuki said.

"Anyway, Ludwig is his brother. He is strong and very helpful to our kingdom." Kikato said.

Liechtenstein walked up in some PJs that she borrowed. She yawned.

"Good morning" She said, and sat in between Japan and Mizuki.

"_Nii-san? Did I hurt your feelings? What did I do wrong?"_

"_Sister, I have something to tell you..."_

"_What is it, brother?"_

"_This is all my fault."_

"_What do you mean, nii-san?"_

"_Take off the black jewel now!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_

"_It will kill you, like it tried to kill me. It will try to kill anyone who wears it. That's why our father died!"_

"_I am not an idiot! Stop playing these tricks."_

"_Dear sister. I don't want you to die. That jewel will kill anyone it can get its hands on!"_

"_Anyone?"_

"_Yes! Anyone! From this world or not!"_

Kikato shivered at that memory.


	10. group 2: meh awesome pet!

**Note: i dont own anything other then Mizuki and Kikato. Anyway, next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading. =3**

It had been more then a day ever sense China, Romano and Italy arrived at King Ludwig's kingdom. They over heard that the Keeper of the Black jewel was coming today. For one, they didn't really care. The three were aloud to walk around the castle, but were watched quite a lot. They were walking down the hall when...

"Hey! Who are you?" They heard a voice asked. They turned around to see a boy, maybe a little older then Liechtenstein, with Gray/white hair, red eyes, a blue outfit , and a bright yellow chick on his head.

_It's Prussia! But why does he look so young? _Italy thought.

"I'm Romano. That's my brother Italy, and that other guy is C-hi-n-a" Romano said

"Its China" China glared at Romano.

"Well, I'm Prince Gilbert, and that's my pet, Gilbird" The boy said.

_Gilbird...that's the same name Prussia's Pet has! Wait...King Germ-...i mean Ludwig looks older then Prince Pr-...Gilbert. Something isn't right. _Italy thought.

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Gilbert. aru" China said

"It's nice to meet you guys too" Gilbert said.

Suddenly a guard walked up.

"Prince Gilbert, the visitors are here. King Ludwig wants you to come right at once"He said.

"Okay, well, bye guys! Ill see you later!" And with that, Gilbert ran off.

"Hmm...Isn't that your stupid friend's brother?" Romano asked.

Italy nodded his head.

_Germany isn't stupid! _He said in his head.

"Come on, guys, lets look outside aru yo" China said.

"Fine" Romano growled and they walked out the front doors.

It was a sunny day. If you listened, you could hear the kingdom people. They Weren't far away. There was some flowers and trees too. You could see the forest on both sides of the castle. There were steps in front of them, and off to both sides was flat flooring, some chairs and more flowers. China looked to his right, but something cough his eye.

There was two people. A short man with short black hair, brown eyes, and a white and yellow Japanese outfit. A little girl was next to him. She has short blond hair with a blue bow, and a bright red and white dress. Wait...was it...Japan and Liechtenstein? China pointed the people out to Italy and Romano. Italy ran to the people and hugged the man.

"Japan?" China asked, walking up.

The man and girl turned to them. The man had pushed Italy away.

"So you three are here too?" The man, or Japan, asked.

"Yes, we are, jerk" Romano walked up.

_It's Japan! _Italy said in his head.

"It's nice to know we weren't alone out here" Liechtenstein said.

"Is anyone else here?" China asked

"Yes. We came here with Mizuki" Liechtenstein said.

"Where is Mizuki, then? I don't see her" Romano growled.

"We have been threw a lot. Just wait. You'll see her." Japan said.

~An hour later~

The group heard the main door open and close, and someone running toward them.

"CHINA~!" Mizuki hugged China.

"So there she is! What took her so long! What was she doing anyway?" Romano growled.

Mizuki let go and turned to Romano. She hugged both of the Italys at the same time.

"I was talking to the King! He looks like Germany. And his brother looks like Prussia" Mizuki said.

Romano tried to push both his brother and Mizuki off of him. It didn't work. He had to wait until they let go. And they did.

"So...wait...we heard that 'the black jewel keeper' was visiting the king. Who is that?" China asked

"Kiki! Who are they?" Kikato yelled from behind them.

"These are more of my friends! My three best friends, really! And don't call me Kiki" Mizuki said.

"I'm not your best friend" Romano growled.

"How many more people do you know what not from this world?" Kikato asked.

"No one answered my question aru" China said.

"Oh! Sorry! I am! Well, I'm cov-" Mizuki started, but Kikato grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He hissed.

"What! their my friends!" Mizuki growled back as he let her go.

"I know! But I said no!" Kikato growled back.

"Your mean" Mizuki growled and walked away from Kikato.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Japan asked.

"That stays secret too!" Kikato growled at Mizuki

"Awww...Being a jewel keeper is no fun!" Mizuki complained.

"I never said it was" Kikato growled.

"So, anyway, We haft to stay here to help The king with something!" Mizuki said.

_Awesome! _Italy sang in his head.

"Hey, Italy, how come you haven't said anything?" Japan asked.

"Its because he lost his voice, for some reason, jerk" Romano growled.

"Stop calling people jerks! Your lucky everyone acts like you didn't!" Mizuki said.

"Jerk" Romano growled

"Whatever. Your still meh friend!" Mizuki said.

Gilbert walked into The guest room where Italy and Liechtenstein were.

"Hey, wheres everyone else?" He asked

"They went to get food" Liechtenstein.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm Liechtenstein. I'm one of Italy's friends. I came here with Princess Kiki" Liechtenstein said.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I know its getting late and all, but can you two help me with something?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure"

_Sure! _Italy said in his mind.

"Well, I kinda lost my pet, Gilbird, while taking a walk threw the woods. Can you help me find my awesome friend?" Gilbert asked.

Liechtenstein looked at Italy, who nodded his head, then back to Prince Gilbert.

"Sure! We'll help" She said.

"Thanks guys!" Gilbert said.


	11. group 3: runaway wizardfairynation

**Note: I dont own anything. i found these names online and all on the same '.com'. thanks for reading. sorry its so short =)**

He couldn't take it. She acted like she knew them from birth, and everything was okay. She brought them into her world. He didn't trust her for some reason. He didn't want to be around her at all. All he wanted to do was find a way out of this world, and back home. So he did what he could do.

That night, when everyone was asleep, he got out of his bed, and grabbed that magic book. No matter how much he hated it, he felt as though he would need it later. He grabbed everything that was his, and sneaked out of the castle. He looked around and found a map on the cold , hard, dirt. He picked it up and looked at it. It showed the whole world of Humachijiro. It showed four main Islands. Daiyu, Azzurra, Yeva, And Helene. He didn't know where to go, but Daiyu was not too far. Daiyu it is.

(Daiyu is a Chinese. means Black jade

Azzurra is Italian. means Sky blue

Yeva is Russian. Means life

Helene is German. Means Torch)


	12. Okay, thanks, GOODBYE! part one

**NOTE: i dont own anything, other then Mizuki/kiki and kikato. I cant wait to write the next chapter, so it might get posted later today. Thanks for reading my story! =D**

It was the next day. Italy, Liechtenstein, and Prince Gilbert were missing. Everyone had looked everywhere, but apparently that wasn't enough.

Back in the woods...

Prince Gilbert, Italy, and Liechtenstein were sitting by a small lake. It was strange. Gilbert wouldn't sit anywhere near the water.

"Why don't you sit by us?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I cant get too close to water" Gilbert said.

"Aw, why is that?" Liechtenstein and Italy turned to the prince.

"Uh..i shouldn't tell anyone, but I...i just need too!" Gilbert said.

"What is it?"

"I...I'm not the real Prince Gilbert. The real one died years ago. I'm just a robot replica." Gilbert looked down as he talked

_So, Pru- I mean Prince Gilbert died years ago!Awwww _Italy cried in his head.

"That's horrible! How did this happen?" Liechtenstein asked

"I don't know. I was told He went to battle agenst the Lords of Peace. I was told he was bleeding all over. He was king Ludwig's big brother. He died of blood loss. After some years, Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. I was made. I look younger because he wanted me that way" Gilbert said.

"Oh..that's sad" Liechtenstein said.

"Hey..uh...Italy. As a robot, I can read your mind. Who is Prussia?" Gilbert asked

_H-He...you can really read my mind? _

"Yes, I can"

_Prussia is one of my friends. He looks just like you...only older._

"Oh...i also noticed something...your not from here are you?"

_N-no...We arn't._

"I...I'm sorry. I would love to help you get home." Gilbert said.

"So...Italy told you?" Liechtenstein asked

"Ya. Again, I will help you get home" Gilbert said.

"Thanks Gilbert"

_Thank you...Prussia. _

Back at the castle, Mizuki, China, Romano, Japan, Kikato, and King Ludwig stopped looking for the three.

"Princess Kiki, its time we go home." Kikato said.

"It is getting late. The moon is almost out" Kikato reminded Mizuki, as he looked out the window.

"Oh...well, I guess we should leave. Japan, you coming?" Mizuki turned to Japan

"I guess I will." Japan said.

"Hey!China, Romano...can you keep a look out for the three. I hope their okay. I'll be back soon, anyway" Mizuki turned to the two.

"I'd haft to look for my stupid brother anyway." Romano growled

"We can do so aru" China said.

"Thanks, bye then, I'll see you two later" Mizuki gave them both a hug, and left with Kikato and Japan.

The Moon Lighted the night sky. The stars were just coming out. The three were taken back to the Black jewel keeper's Kingdom. Something wasn't right. No one playing on the streets, when they always do. When they stopped in front of the castle, there was almost every kingdom citizen, angry. VERY angry. The three were dragged out the carriage. The guy who drove the carriage saw Japan's katana , and pushed him aside.

"Whats going on!" Mizuki hissed at Kikato.

Kikato stepped in front of Mizuki.

"They want to kill you" He hissed back.


	13. Okay, thanks, GOODBYE! part two

**Note: i don't own anything other then Mizuki/Kiki, Kikato, and Kitty-kyo-chan. 4 deaths in one chapter...chapter 13~! too bad it isn't a Friday. Anyway, next chapter will most likely be tomorrow, but i will write some in a little. Thanks for reading! now...guess what happens next. go on, don't be scared, my child. it will be over soon, anyway. =3**

Kikato stood there in the crowd with his hood over his face. He was able to get away, along with Japan. They both where standing in the crowd. In front of them was a small wooden stage. And on the stage was three of the towns well known citizens. Two with small swords. One was in the middle of the stage. He held the rope that made sure Kiki, or so they thought, wouldn't get away. The Guy held a gun to Mizuki...No...Kiki's head.

_How could I have let this happen? They are going to kill her...But its not my fault, she agreed to help. She should have seen this coming. I didn't tell her everything, but when I said she is evil, Mizuki should have seen it. It shows how stupid these people from that world are. _Kikato thought, trying to ignore the shouts of the people next to him.

The guy would yell things at the crowd, and the crowd would yell "YEA!" back. Kikato growled, but no one heard him.

_I cant do anything now. This isn't my fault! I don't care if she dies! _

Kikato heard a voice behind him.

"That girl they want to kill looks like Mizuki. I wonder why." It said

Kikato turned to the man, and gave him a slip of paper with something written on it.

_Then again, I asked her to help me, and... shes not my sister _

Kikato ran threw the crowd, he told Japan to follow him, but go around the stage. He jumped onto the stage and grabbed the gun the guy had. He shot the other two men that had the swords, and grabbed Mizuki. He shot the one guy that he stole the gun from, and ran across the stage. He met with Japan and they ran.

"Whats going on!" Mizuki cries were barley heard threw the rain that grew louder and louder.

Kikato stopped. He untied the rope as he talked.

"We have no time! We haft to get to the east side of the village. No one goes there, so you'll be safe!"

Kikato , with saying that, grabbed Mizuki's hand and led both her and Japan toward the east side of the town. It took a while, but they got there. The turned to an alley, in between two buildings. He shoved Mizuki into one of the brick walls.

"You know how much trouble you were in, and still are!" Kikato yelled at her. Tears ran down Mizuki's cheeks. Kikato turned to Japan.

"Wait here for someone! You'll know who it is when you see him!" Kikato said.

Japan bowed then ran back a few houses from where they came from.

"Now, lets get you out of trouble" Kikato said.

"To late!"

Kikato and Mizuki turned to see Jacquelyn...No...Ivy pointing a gun at them. America was somewhere in the shadows, so he couldn't be seen. Kikato and Mizuki stepped back in shock.

"Run" Kikato whispered to Mizuki.

Mizuki ran toward a fire escape and climbed up it. Jacquelyn ran after her. (because they don't know who the other person really is) Kikato ran after Jacky, and America ran after Kikato.

Mizuki was frightened by everything. It just happened so fast. She got to the top of the house and ran. The houses were connected, so she jumped from one house's roof, to another. The rain fell harder.

Mizuki stopped. She turned to see who she thought was Ivy. Jacky still had the gun, and stopped. She looked at who she thought was Kiki. Jacky pointed the gun at Mizuki. Mizuki's heart jumped. She turned around and kept running.

Her foot landed on the very edge of the roof...

The edge was covered in slippery water...

Thus...

She slipped...

England ran threw the rain. The paper some boy handed him said "Follow me".

England ran to where he thought the boy had gone. He stopped. He looked around. He had no idea where he was. He heard a growl. He looked down to see a wet, orange cat, with an angry expression.

"Kitty...kyo...chan?" England asked. The cat pounce at him. Yep, its kitty-kyo-chan.

England picked up kitty, and hide him in his cloak so Kitty wouldn't get wet anymore. It was hard to hold him because he had that magic journal, too. He kept running, looking around, then spotted a short man with a katana, short black hair with brown eyes, and a white and yellow Japanese outfit.

"JAPAN!" England shouted.

Japan ran up to England. Kitty looked out of the cloak at japan and hissed.

"England! And kitty! I was waiting for you, come on! Follow me!" Japan said and led England and kitty back to where the others were. Kitty hide his head from the rain.


	14. Okay, thanks, GOODBYE! part three

**Note: I dont own anything other then Kiki/Mizuki, Kikato, and Kitty-kyo-chan. Anyway, DUN DUN DUUUN! (happy hug XDDDD) *Happily hugs everyone who reads this* THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READING! GAAH I CANT TAKE THE HAPPYNESS! ITS KILLING ME! *dies* Kit: Well...the writer died...i will now haft to write the rest of the story. =D (dont worry kids, i will come back...If you believe in me! BELIEVE IN ME! BELIEVE!) **

Kikato ran past Jacky, as they all heard Mizuki's scream.

"KIKI!" Kikato yelled. He, too, was in panic. Kikato growled. He turned his head to see Japan and England, and nodded his head, telling them to keep going and help Mizuki. He then turned back to Jacky. America was behind her, glaring at Kikato.

"Ivy! Whats wrong with you!" Kikato yelled at her.

"I did what I had to do. She would have taken over all of Humachijiro if I didn't stop her." Jacky growled.

"Well you did what you wanted to do! Now leave before I shot you to!" Kikato yelled.

"I don't see your gun. How will you do that?" America said.

"...I don't haft to have a gun to shot you in the head" Kikato had nothing else to say.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard" Jacky spat back.

_cant let them get away with what they did. But...i have nothing to use, or say to fight back. I am helpless. Why did I let my stupid sister wear the crown! Because...i didn't want to die. And I don't care about her anyway. She killed the one I loved. _Kikato fought himself.

"Leave. Leave Daiyu and never ever come back! You aren't welcomed here anymore!" Kikato had had it. He yelled at the two.

"By they way I see it, you and your sister aren't either. But that's not my problem! I guess I shall be leaving." Jacky glared back at Kikato.

She could see that he was trying to hold back the want to kill her, so it was best to leave. Jacky turned to America, and they walked away together. Soon they were out of sight. Kikato growled, but then climbed down the side of the building using the latter someone had there. He walked over to Japan, England, Kitty...and Mizuki. Mizuki was laying there. Bloody water around her.

"I told England what happened before all this. Mizuki is still breathing, but I think we need to get her back to the lords of war's kingdom. She will be safer there." Japan said.

"England? So that's your name. I over heard you say Mizuki's name, and knew you weren't from this word either. I'm Kikato" Kikato looked at England.

"How did Mizuki get hurt so badly?" England looked up at Kikato.

"Some people...They tried to kill her. She slipped." Kikato sighed

"I have a feeling these weren't just any people" England said.

"How do you know?" Kikato asked

"I will tell you later. But lets get back to...that kingdom you guys were talking about" England said.

Kitty was pushing at Mizuki, trying to get her to awake. Nothing helped.

"Who is that?" Kikato asked

"That's Kitty-kyo-chan, or kitty. Mizuki's pet. He is very protective of her." Japan said.

"Oh." Kikato said.

Kikato picked up Mizuki, and England picked up kitty. Kitty didn't take a single eye off of Mizuki. He was worried. They sneaked out of the black jewel keeper's kingdom, and walked threw the rain toward The lords of war's kingdom. It took awhile, but they got there. A guard spotted them and helped them. He Let the King know.

Mizuki was taken to the medic's office, and laid down in a bed. Japan woke the others up. To them it was a surprise. With The happy hug they had last gotten from Mizuki as a "goodbye for now", Seemed to turn into a hug that said "goodbye". There was more then one problem on their hands.

Will Italy, Liechtenstein, and Prince Gilbert ever be found?

What will Jacky think when she finds out Kiki, was Mizuki?

How will They be able to save/help Mizuki?

Will they be able to even help Mizuki, even a little?

What is Kikato hiding from everyone?


	15. were not worrying

**Note: i dont own anything other then Kiki/mizuki, kitty, and kikato. my chapters are short, but i post alot. thanks for reading! =3**

Kitty,England, Kikato, Japan, China, and Romano were all sitting in the small medic room. Nothing was really going on. China was watching Mizuki's slow breathing. England was reading that journal. Kitty was curled up , sleeping next to Mizuki.

"Hmm...I found something" England said.

"What is it aru?" China asked

England re read what he was going to say quickly, then said it aloud.

"There is a potion that I could make, that can bring people back from the dead." England said

"But shes not dead, idiot" Romano growled.

"I know that, but it also says this potion can cure illnesses, and injuries." England said

"That's good. Where can we get it?" Japan asked

"We cant buy it. It says we haft to make it." England said.

"Out of what?" Romano growled

"The flower of peace, a flower of the flames, Dirt from a Garden flower's flower pot., Water from the lake of life, and a golden leaf with claw marks threw it" England read aloud.

"That's a lot of rare things to get. But it will be worth it" Kikato said.

"Who should go to get the things we need?" Japan asked

"Well, ill go." England replied.

"I will too," Kikato said, "Because I know the way around!"

"i would like to go too. China? Romano? You wanna come?" Japan turned to the two.

"Hm...no thanks. I'll stay" China said.

"I still haft to look out for my stupid brother." Romano growled.

"So that's a no." England said.

"Anyway, if we want to get back quicker, we should leave now" Kikato said.

"Yes, we should" England agreed.

"Well, I hope you can find everything aru yo" China said.

"Don't worry, we will" Kikato said, as they headed toward the door.

"Don't worry, were not worrying" Romano growled.

They left...


	16. Were leaving NOW!

**Note: i dont own anything. sorry i didnt post yesterday, i was lazy XD. anyway, i MIGHT post later, but most likely tomorrow. I will post the 4th chapter of my other story (a hetalia and invader zim crossover. if you want to read it, please do) later today. Thanks for reading =D**

Jacquelyn and America got back to the castle. They were confronted by Ivy.

"Good job, Jacky." Ivy said.

"Uh, ya. Thanks" Jacky said

_It was too easy. All I had to do was chase her. She seemed already frightened. I wonder what happened before all this happened _Jacquelyn thought.

"Now our world is safe from her evil hands" Ivy sang.

_Our world? This isn't my world! Me and America don't belong here !_

"Well, what now? I am not the real Princess after all" Jacquelyn asked Ivy.

Ivy looked back at Jacky

"Hmm...I will haft to tell them soon." Ivy said.

"Soon! Why not now?" Jacky asked

"Because, I really don't know how to tell them. But until I do, you two can stay here" Ivy said.

"I don't wanna stay here" Jacquelyn growled

"And why not?" Ivy asked. Jacky sighed

"Didn't you notice England is missing?" Jacky yelled.

"...No. I didn't" Ivy said.

"How didn't you notice?" Jacky hissed/asked.

"..."

"I wanna go look for him. We don't know if he is in trouble or not." Jacky said.

"That's true" Ivy sighed.

Jacky sighed. She turned and walked into another room, that America had wondered into.

"America" She walked up to him. He was looking out the big windows.

"Yes?" America turned to Jacky.

"Were leaving." She said.

"Huh? Why?" America asked

"I wanna find England, you gonna come with me?" Jacky asked, looked at America.

"I would have come anyway!" America smiled

"Good."


	17. Tomatoes! part 1

**Note: i dont own anything other then Kikato. sorry for shortness. thanks for reading! =3**

Kikato, Japan, and England stood in front of a small castle.

"This is the right place, right?" Japan asked

"Yes, King Feliciano and King Lovino , Lords of Peace" Kikato said.

"And they should have the flower of peace" England said.

"Yes" Kikato nodded.

"Then lets go ask for the flower" England said, and started to walk toward the kingdom.

"Wait! We haft to confront a guard first" Kikato grabbed England's arm.

"I'm surprised, England. You should know that, because you have a queen" Japan said.

"Oh, ya, sorry." England said.

The three walked closer to the castle. They saw a guard and talked to him. The guard agreed to take them to see the kings. They walked into the front of the castle, and up some stairs. There were two people. One looked like Italy, only he had a green king outfit and a crown. The other looked like Romano, only with a red king outfit and crown.

_Its the Italy brothers! _England thought.

The two kings stopped their small fight and turned to the three.

"Can we help you?" One asked.

"Yes, king Lovino." Kikato bowed.

"Oh really! what is it?" The other one asked

"We have a friend who is badly hurt, and ask for your help, king Feliciano" Kikato bowed to Feliciano.

"Oh...how could I help?" Feliciano asked.

"There is this...flower, that we need, to save her." Japan said.

"The flower of peace?" Lovino asked

"Yes..." England said.

"Hmm...no" Lovino growled.

"Why!" Kikato asked

"I think we should help them!" Feliciano said.

"I don't think we should." Lovino growled

"Again, why not?" England asked.

"Hmm...Fine. Lets make a deal." Lovino turned a glared at England.

"What is it?" England asked

"The delivery of tomatoes that I need hasn't come yet. If you can go see my friend Antonio, and see why there not here yet, then maybe ill let you have the flower" Lovino said.

"We can do that" England said.

"Good" Lovino growled.

"But big brother! Antonio sai-" Feliciano started, but stopped, because the three were already leaving...


	18. Tomatoes! part 2

**NOTE: sorry for this LOOOOONNNNGGG wait. ive become lazy and stuff, but i still want to finish this story, and my other story, Zero. I know this is a small chapter too. T-T anyway, I will update sooner or later. THANKS A TON FOR READING!**

After pointless hours trying to find "Antonio" they finally did. Japan, Kikato, and England walked into a small garden, and a man with messy brown hair turned to them.

"May I help you?" He asked

"Were looking for Antonio" Kikato said.

"That's me. What can I help you with?" The man stood up.

_He looks like Spain! _England thought.

"Well, we need something important from the kings an-" Japan started

"You mean Lovino and Feliciano?" Antonio asked.

"Yes , them" Kikato said.

"And Lovino wants us to ask you about the tomatoes" Japan finished.

"I thought I told Lovino they wont be ready for some time! He never listens" Antonio said.

"Hmm..." Japan sighed

"Anyway, take this to him" Antonio found some paper and wrote something on it. He then gave the paper to Kikato.

"I haft to continue in my garden, so, have a nice day" Antonio smiles.

"Thank you, sir" Kikato bowed and the three started to walk off. Antonio got back to work in his garden.

~back at the castle~

The three walked back in, and saw Lovino and Feliciano. The two Kings saw them.

"Were back, and have something from Antonio" Kikato said.

"Is it my tomatoes?" Lovino growled

"No, he wanted us to give you this" Kikato handed the note to Lovino, who started reading the letter.

Lovino growled and shoved the letter back into his pocket.

"Anyway, I think we should help out these three and their friend. Follow me" Feliciano said, and took the three out the room...

Lovino growled and walked away as well...


	19. Now your drunk with portals!

**Note: I dont own anything. Thanks for reading! **

Back in the real world, Switzerland, Germany, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia were "playing" around with the box.

"Why wont it open?" Prussia complained.

"Why don't you help us, instead of drink beer and watch us do everything?" Austria hissed back.

"Because, I'm awesome and you know that!" Prussia took another big "sip" of his (20th) beer.

"If you don't help us, then please, leave us alone" Germany growled.

"What? I cant hear you over the sound of my awesomeness!" Prussia sang.

"NYYAAAAAA~!" Hungary beat Prussia over the head with her skillet. Prussia fell unconscious and Hungary sat back with Austria, Switzerland, and Germany.

"Your big brother has problems, Germany" Switzerland sighed.

"I know" Germany sighed too.

An hour later, the five had just about given up on the small box. Switzerland hit the box out of frustration, and it started to glow...

four Yellow portal/window things appeared right above the yellow leaf with claw marks. The portals/windows showed Each four groups. One showed America and Jacquelyn walking threw a small village, with many people. The second showed Liechtenstein, Italy, and The small prince Gilbert somewhere in the forest, talking to each other. The third showed Kikato, England, and japan walking out of a kingdom, and the last showed Mizuki, china, Romano, and Kitty-kyo-chan.

"W-what the-?" Germany could hardly speak.

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland pointed out.

"Hmm...all of the missing seem to be seen here. But...there are others" Austria said.

"One looks like...a younger Prussia?" Hungary said...

"Who said my name!" Prussia jumped up from behind everyone.

"PRUSSIA! HOW ARE YOU STILL AWAKE!" Hungary yelled, choking Prussia

"I...Love...Beer!" Prussia said

"I DONT CARE! SHUT UP!" Hungary threw Prussia to the ground, but prussia's attention on her didn't last long. He saw the portals/windows and even saw the little boy that looked like him.

"Awww! He looks soo AAWEEESSSOMMMEEE~!" Prussia seemed over joyous by that.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hungary beat him, again, and he fell unconscious...again.

Hungary calmed down, and turned back to the portals/windows. It was quiet now...and...you could even hear their conversations...so the four, that were awake, listened...

(portal one)

"_Where are we?" America asked to Jacquelyn. _

"_I don't know. Oh! uh...A small village in Daiyu" Jacquelyn said._

"_Hmm...Do you think England is here?" America asked, looking around_

"_I don't see him." Jacky sighed. _

"_I wish hes okay...I wonder if he's found his way around"_

"_I bet he can find his way threw places. He'll be fine" _

(Portal 2)

"_I can't wait to get home. I want to have a nice dinner with bruder again" Liechtenstein sighed_

_Nee, nee! And I'll have pasta with Romano and Germany! Italy thought_

"_Hehe, those both sound like fun. But all I wanna do is find Gilbird and get home!" gilbert sang_

"_What did italy say?" Liechtenstein asked_

"_Oh ya, sorry. He said "Nee, nee! And I'll have Pasta with Romano and Germany!"" Gilbert said. _

"_Maybe, we can all have a nice dinner together, Italy. I would love that!" Liechtenstein said._

_Veh~! Sounds like fun! Italy thought_

"_Italy said "Veh~! Sounds like fun!"" Gilbert said. The three laughed._

(Portal 3)

"_We have the flower! That's a good start." England said. _

"_Yea, I guess. But we need a lot more things." Kikato said back._

"_Yes, but we will try our best. We cant let Mizuki down!" Japan stated._

_Kikato and England nodded in agreement._

(Portal 4)

"_Those jerks better get back here faster. I hope they know Mizuki isnt feeling too great!" Romano cussed under his breath. _

"_You cant blame those three. At least their trying their best aru ne" China said._

"_Yes, but if they don't get back in time then its their fault! those jerks" Romano growled_

"_Dont...get back in time?" C hina knew where this was going_

"_! u-uhh...hmm...Thats...not what I meant, Jerk!" Romano sat up with his knees to his chest._

" _Don't think of bad things, think of good things. Like what will happen." China smiled_

"_What will happen?" Romano asked_

"_They will come back with the potion and everything will be fine aru! I can always count on Japan aru yo!" China said_

"_How do you know that! Are you psycho or something! jerk!" Romano yelled_

"_I'm not Psycho, but I do know that this will all get better aru!" China said._

"_What did 4000 years do to your brain! you jerk!" Romano said_

"_Hey! Dont bring age into this aru yo!" China wasn't happy with romano's statement._

"_Dont hurt mee~!" Romano hid his head. But china didn't even get up..._

"Uh..."

"..."

"..."

"...hmm..."

There was complete silence.

"WHAT I MISS!" Prussia popped out of no where...

"SHUT UP~!" Hungary beat him over and over with her skillet...


	20. igirisu!

**Note: I dont own hetalia, or ivy/jacky. Heres chapter 20! I dont even know how many chapters will be written till the end! because of my short chapters, maybe 10? i don't know. and remember, i have two other stories to work on. please take a look at them if you can! and also, i rushed on this chap. so not everything is perfect. **

Jacquelyn, America and Ivy arrived to Helene. So far, they still didn't find England, and it was getting dark as well.

"Hmm...after this town, we can go back to the castle, right?" America asked.

"Well, I think we would haft to stay at one of the inns here" Ivy said, looking around.

"Maybe we should ask a guard" Jacquelyn said, turned the other way.

"What? Why? I know where the Inns are" Ivy turned to Jacky.

"What, no! I mean we should ask a guard if they have seen England." Jacky said.

"I don't think they would know anyone named England." America said.

"I-I know! I mean, we can ask if they have seen anyone like him."

"But how do they know what England looks like?"

"T-that's not was I meant!"

"Well then, show us what you meant" Ivy said

Jacky looked around for a guard, it wasn't long before she found one. On his uniform was a symbol of a flame. It looked like an Asian drawing. Actually, every guard had one. Jacky tapped him on his shoulder.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The guy asked, turning to her.

"Have you seen anyone with blond, punk, like hair, green eyes, and a green army uniform?" Jacky asked.

"You mean that nice man named England?" The guard asked.

"!" America, Ivy, and Jacky were surprised he knew England's name.

"You've seen him? Where is he?" Jacky asked

"He went to visit the king" the guard said.

"Thank you" Jacky said.

'Wait! I need to assist you to the castle" The guard said

"W-why?" Jacky asked.

"You are Princess Ivy after all" The guard said softly.

"Uh, no. I can assist her!" America jumped in. He was a little jealous. No, more than a little.

"Well then, young man, go right ahead" The guard bowed, saying goodbye, and the three were off.

The three walked down a HUGE brick road, which led to a beautiful red castle, although it looked more like an Asian temple. After walking up a lot of steps, and going through a big door, the three were amazed at the beauty of the castle. Dragons were painted in gold, and flowers were painted in the most elegant of colors. Ivy tapped America and Jacky. She pointed to the ball room, that you could see right inside. There was The king, Wang Yao.

"Hes talking to some people, we should wait" Jacky said.

"Wait a second, He is talking to England!" America said and raced into the ball room.

"America! Stop!" Ivy yelled, but it was too late…..

"ENGLAND!" America yelled, as jacky and ivy ran after him.

England turned to see America

"That stupid git" England hissed under his breath.


	21. bleeding black roses never heal

**Note: I dont own hetalia. and DUN DUN DUN...**

"_China, Romano, may I see you two for a quick second"_

"_Yes,what is it aru?"_

"_This better be good!" _

I could hear their feet walk from one room, down the hall, into another part of the castle, and then into another room.

"_...I...wouldn't say good."_

"_What do you mean?"_

The room where I once lay.

"_I...don't know how to put this...I've never once had to say it..."_

I once lay with my beating heart...my bleeding body.

"_Well, spit it out aru"_

Oh, why did I haft to go? I wanted to make it home...with my family.

"_Princess...Princess...Kiki..."_

Why couldn't I help Kikato? I promised to help his dead sister.

"_Say it already!"_

I didn't want to go, in a world where I didn't belong. Not as the person that everyone thought I was.

"_S-sorry"_

I wonder what everyone at home will think, when I don't come back.

"_Princess Kiki is dead."_

I...don't...come back...

"_W-what! N-no! She cant be! This hast to be some stupid lie! Chigii!"_

I...**won't**...come back...

"_..."_

The Anger builds up inside me...i go into denial. Just like Romano.

"_I'm sorry"_

I can't be dead! I cant die in a world I don't belong in! Everyone thinks I'm that stupid evil queen, Kiki!It wasn't even my choice to come here! Now, because I grabbed that stupid box, IM DEAD!

_I swear, for a second, China could have heard my screams of denial. He could understand and also feel my pain. But then I laughed. everything would be different, and one day, they would forget me..._

"Meow?"

_Just_

"..."

_Like_

"Why would you lie about her being dead! You sick human!"

_Big_

"Sir, I am not lying. You may see for yourself"

_Brother_

"..."

_Mizuki!_


	22. kikato's secret

**note: Sorry for being so lazy. T-T ill update this later (Maybe) and ill update Zero later. i might even right a chapter for the other two stories. im just in deh mood. XD**

Mizuki watched everyone run around in the world of Humachijiro. She watched Jacky and America find Japan, England, and Kikato. She watched Italy, Liechtenstein , and prince Gilbert walk around in circles. She even watched Romano go outside everyday just to look for Italy. Everything seemed at it's worse right now.

Mizuki had awoken in her original clothes, and her hair back down. She sat in the clouds watching her friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"K-kiki?" She gasped.

"You must be Mizuki, no?" Kiki sat next to Mizuki, giggling.

"U-uh, yes. W-what do you want?" Mizuki hissed/said.

"Don't be so hostile to me. Its not like I killed anyone" Kiki growled

"That's a lie!" Mizuki hissed

"I guessed you haven't figured it out yet. Everything Kikato said was a lie" Kiki sighed

"Wait...what?" Mizuki was confused

" When Kikato gave me the crown. I was princess, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well a week after I wore the crown, I started to go insane. Its all because of the crown. Kikato used me to kill the people he hated. As I grew older, I was a different person. He tried to stop it but then , he thought why not just kill me. He set up a trap in the woods not to far from the castle. It worked and I died. That's when you came along. He knew I died, even if he acted surprised when he met you."

"W-wow"

"He saw you as a sign that I shouldn't have died. So he brought you into this whole mess. He gave you the crown, and thus, the countdown started. If you didn't get hurt and died, then you would be going insane this very second."

"...Wow."

" Yes...very"

"THAT BASTARD!" Mizuki yelled.

"Haha, yes, very" Kiki laughed.


	23. Fast forwards arn't fun, but whatever

**Note: Super short, but just to let you know I haven't died yet. Also, I plan on making it to the 30 chapter mark, maybe even a little over. **

_King Yao let us stay over at his place for the night. He is a every nice person, but...I feel like something isn't right about him. He seems unhappy. I wonder why. _

_Anyway, we asked for help with our "quest" to find the things for the potion. He responded with 'Let me think about it, aru' and had this important thing to attend to. He later said tomorrow that he had to visit another kingdom and would be more then happy to let one of use go with him. So me, England, and Ivy are going with him to the kingdom that China and Romano are in. I really hope Yao and China don't run into each other. _

_~ Japan _


	24. welldun dun dunn

Japan, England, and jacky got up early that morning. They were given breakfast, and met with King Yao at around 9:30.

"Thank you three for getting ready this nicely. Sometimes, important people won't do things such as this." Yao's normal voice turned into a growl.

"But, anyway, fallow me and nothing can go wrong, aru yo." Yao smiled after a few seconds. He led the three to a carriage and let the three go in before him. It was quiet, until England broke the silence.

"King Yao, I'm sorry to ask, but has something bothered you? You seemed troubled." England knew it wasn't right to talk to a king this way, but he just HAD to bring it up.

" England, I don't think you sh-" Japan started.

"If you really want to know, I have been wanting to say a few things for a while. To anyone, really." Yao sighed. Japan, England, and jacky looked at him, surprised.

"Then what is it?" Ivy asked.

"Not long ago, maybe a year, My kingdom and this other kingdom had a big war. After that, I have not once seen their princess even once. It's sad because we used to be best friends and have the biggest alliance. We both cried about it, and I believe all of Humachijiro was shocked by the war. But, anyway, yesterday I had a dream about their princess. She was playing with a girl who looked just like her. I was so confused. After seeing her so happy in that dream, I've been depressed. Unhappy and moody, I guess." Yao said, looking down.

"O-oh….I'm sorry, King Yao." Japan said.

"Will the three of you help me with something, aru?" He looked up, mainly at England.

"uh….what Is it?" jacky asked.

" I need someone to go talk to the princess of the Kingdom of the black jewel. No one from my kingdom wants to do so because of the war. I can tell the three of you aren't from my kingdom, so I ask for your help. " Yao asked.

_Kingdom of the Black jewel? The princess? Best friends! It all makes since now! _ England thought.

"Yes, we can try. " Japan said, looking over at the other two.

"Thank you, and look, were here. Fallow me" Yao said.

The four walked into the kingdom of War. Yao led them into the wide room where Ludwig was sitting, talking to a few knights. He turned to King Yao and nodded

"Hello, King Yao." Ludwig said

"Hello, King Ludwig." Yao bowed.

_Germany….? _jacky thought.

"I see you have Mr. Japan, and Mr. England with you. But this young lady, I don't remember meeting." King Ludwig said.

"You've met them? Yell then." King yao smiled.

"Yes, our friend is sick here. " Japan said to Yao.

"Well then. If you would like, you may see them." Yao said.

England and japan bowed to Yao and Ludwig then started walking away.

"By the way, I'm Ivy. It's nice to meet you, ger- Ludwig." Jacky said. Ludwig smiled as the three ran off.

England, Japan, and Jacky walked down to The nurses office. Jacky wasn't told about this, but she had a feeling she knew. As they walked into the office, they saw China and Romano sitting in chairs, arguing about things. Age, I think.

" Stop bringing my age into these conversations, aru!" China yelled.

"Dammit! I'm not trying to , fuckin elder!"

"You're lucky you're not dead aru!"

"H-HEY! SHUT UP! Blood gits!" England yelled.

"CHIGII! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" Romano screamed.

"King Yao brang us here. And by the way, china, we found that one person that looks like you." England said.

"Really?" China asked.

"What happened to Mizuki?" Jacky asked, but she already knew.

"Oh, shit. I forgot. YOU ASSHOLES HAVE THAT POSTION YET! WE NEED IT!" Romano yelled.

"N-no, not-"

"What is with all the screaming, aru. Me and Ludwig could hear you guys from the other ro-" Yao stepped in. China and yao looked at each other.

"AIYAAA~!"

"OMFG! CHIGIII~!"


	25. Aww meow meow

"Italy! Gilbert! Look what I found!" Liechtenstein smiled as she ran towards the two boys. She just came back from the river, that was not too far away.

"What is it, Liechtenstein?" Gilbert asked.

"Its a golden leaf, and it looks like it was attacked by a kitten!" Liechtenstein laughed, pointing at the claw marks on the golden leaf.

_Hey! Just like on that box! _Italy thought.

"Italy said 'Hey!, Just like that box!" Gilbert said.

"Yea, it does remind me of that box." Liechtenstein said. Gilbert was confused, but didn't bother.

Gilbert looked over to see a man sitting at the edge of the river, crying. The man had on a crown with a green jewel on it. He also had somewhat long drown hair, and a green army outfit. Gilbert stood up and walked down to the river. Liechtenstein and Italy fallowed him.

"Hello, sir?" Gilbert asked.

The man slowly looked up at Gilbert. The three could tell he wasn't very happy, maybe emotionally broken. His army outfit was messed up and his hair was tangled. His crown was half on.

"K-KING TORIS?" Gilbert looked shocked while falling back.

_Mr. Lithuania? _Italy thought. He has only seen Lithuania a few times, but enough to recognize him.

"Hello, prince Gilbert. How is your kingdom doing?" Toris asked, looking alittle down.

"I-its fine, B-but whats wrong! You look really bad, dude!" Gilbert said.

"My world has fallen apart, I guess." Toris slightly smiled.

"Whats wrong, ?" Liechtenstein walked up and asked. She sat down in front of him.

"I came back to my kingdom from a long-ass trip, to not only learn that I was dying, but to also see my people being taken over by a small, yellow bird! Today is my last day as King, and tomorrow, i'm told I'm going to die." Toris bit his lip.

"O-oh...I'm so sorry, mister. I'm sorry I can't help you..." Liechtenstein softly said. She rubbed the back of Toris' head, knowing it made him feel alittle better.

"Little, Yellow bird, you say, huh?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, little, yellow bird." Toris said, looking up.

"Thats Gilbird! My pet!"

"I can take you back to the kingdom to get your bird back, if you like." Toris said.

"WE WOULD LOVE YOU FOR THAT!"


	26. all work, yet no reward

"_I'm sorry, kid, but you can't leave with our new king!"_

"_B-BUT HE IS MY PET BIRD! AND WHO THE HELL LETS A BIRD BECOME KING!"_

"_Leave, leave now!"_

"_GILBIRD~!"_

"I can't believe this. My love! I loved him soo much!" Gilbert cried. Liechtenstein hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The three walked down the road, heading back into the woods. It was the end of a very tiring day. Plus, they would most likely end up sleeping in the woods again. After Gilbert fussed, they were kicked out the kingdom. Also, Toris had disappeared. Italy hoped to see him again. He wish Toris had a happy life, and would die peacefully.

As the sun began to set, and the last of the birds sang their last songs of the day. Liechtenstein became very tired and Italy offered to carry her, even if it would just slow him down. Liechtenstein soon fell asleep with her head on Italy's shoulder, while being held piggy-back style.

Italy soon collapsed to the ground, all out of energy. By this time it was around Midnight. Also their 3-4th day out of the kingdom of war. Gilbert turned to see Italy and Liechtenstein sleeping on the edge of the road. He smiled and sat by them, looking up at the stars. Why did Gilbird haft to break his metal heart?

…

Gilbert's dream was rudely stopped as he awoke to the sound of a man yelling at him. He saw a man with silver hair, but a huddie covering everything else. It was too dark to see the man's eyes. Gilbert stood up and looked at the man.

"What do you want, sir?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you kids were out here in this time in the morning. I would like to offer assistance. Maybe, A place to stay." The man smiled.

Gilbert thought for a moment. It would be nice, and very much needed help. But then again, he knew nothing of this man. Not even his name, or which kingdom he came from.

"I would like to, but all we really need is a ride to the kingdom of War. Would you kindly take us there?" Gilbert asked.

"I'd love to, young one." The man smiled.

Gilbert turned around to wake Italy and Liechtenstein, but was hit in the head but a frying pan. He fell to the ground. Everything was black.


	27. Fire and magic

Arthur road his horse as fast as he could away from the burning house. Tear running down his face. Smoke flew threw the air, every so gently, but the smell made His stumic turn. This memory would never leave him. It would only break his heart to remember it in the future.

"_Arthur! Get out of here! Your going to burn alive and you know I don't want that!" Alfred cried. He was trapped in his own bed room, burning to death as their house slowly fell to the ground. _

"_NO! YOU GIT! YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE! NEITHER IS ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE!" Arthur screamed, trying his best to find a way for his friends to get out. _

_"Hey, you need to get out of here. As much as I hate you, you have a life to live and I feel ours must end now. There is no way to get out of this mess. Stop hurting yourself." Francis said, holding his little brother, Matt, in his hands. Matt was crying and petting his soft bear plushie._

"_Big brother is right. Please...save yourself. Help someone in the future. In those stories...Don't the legends start out like this?" Matt said softly. _

_Arthur could take it no more, and the smoke was almost killing him. He ran out the house with tears beginning to form. He ran to the other side of the lot and grabbed a brown stallion. He jumped on its back and ran down the forest path. Tears that never ended. _

_'Why me?' was the only thing he thought. _

Arthur stopped as he reached the Kingdom of War. It had been a nights journey, but it was the closest place with other people. He still road hi horse, but it walked very slowly, for it was very tired.

He soon saw a small crowd of people around a stage. One the stage was a man with silver hair, red eyes, and a huddie. A big curl on top of his head showed he was from the Kingdom of Darkness. Arthur walked up and watched. The man had three young people infront of him.

_I-is that prince Gilbert? _Arthur growled.

"Sir! What are you doing!" Arthur road closer to the stage, his voice demanding.

"Shut your pie hole! Enjoy what has come!" The man said.

_That voice...Is that the old prince of the black jewel! Kikato!_ Arthur growled. He had read up on history and magic as well. This wasn't right.

"The King will hear about your kidnapping of his little brother, you bloody wanker!" Arthur spat, and was about to gallop away to the castle, but Kikato grabbed Arthur off the horse.

"You'll die doing that, sir!" Kikato growled, pulling out a sword.

Arthur stood up and pulled a wand out of his outfit. Learning magic was one of his studies. It was very useful.

"Ha! Try to hurt me with that puny stick!" Kikato laughed.

Arthur smiled and attacked Kikato with magic. Black magic, curses, even element things. It was just making Arthur proud of what he could do.

…

"King Ludwig! A brave man is fighting Prince Kikato! I also heard Prince kikato was going to kill prince Gilbert and his two friends!" A female citizen ran into the room, tears in her eyes.

Ludwig, Yao, China, Romano, Japan, England, and jacky were all talking when the lady screamed bloody murder.

"Is this true, little one?" Ludwig stepped up.

"Yes, sir! I saw it with my own eyes! The brave one is using magic to fight off Kikato, but it's not working out after a little! Please! Do something!"

_What the- Kikato! Magic! What the bloody hell is happening!_ England growled, standing up as well.


	28. An idea

America awoke to the sun in his face. He mumbled and tried to fall back asleep, but the sun didn't let him. He lazily sat up and blinked. Then he remembered. He was told Jacky, England, and Japan had to do something with King Yao, and he would be alone today with Kikato and Ivy.

America stood up and lazily got dressed. Putting on his normal outfit, and his favorite 50 state jacket.

He wondered the halls of the castle , thinking of what to do today, and settled with eating breakfast. He found the kitchen and grabbed random things that looked good, stuffed them onto a plate, and ate it in the dining room. That's when he realized Kikato wasn't around. America stopped eating and turned to Ivy's spirit.

"Where did Kikato go?" He asked.

"Hmm...He left an hour after everyone else left." Ivy said, standing behind him.

"Really? Hmm...Where did Jacky and the others go?" America asked, getting up, out of his seat.

"To..the kingdom of War, I think." Ivy sighed.

"Think it would be okay if I walked over there?" America asked with a sigh.

"I don't see why not. Almost everyone else is there." Ivy said.

"Okay then! Lets go!" America ran into the other room, towards the front door.

"H-hey wait! Aren't you going t-...clean up your food?," Ivy yelled, then started to follow him sighing, "Never mind."

…..

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America yelled, running threw the front doors of the castle in the Kingdom of War. Ivy fallowed closely behind.

"Don't yell!" She growled.

"Hey, no one is here...Oh well, I wanna play with the golden leaf I found!" America said, pulling a golden leaf out of his jacket pocket. The same leaf Gilbert and the other had.

"Don't tell me that you saved that little leaf that you found on the side of the road." Ivy said.

"I did!" America smiled proudly.

"Whatever, we should start looking for the others then." Ivy said, walking down the hall. America fallowed , admiring the strange leaf. They walked around until America tripped over something.

The two heard a violent hiss, and looked back to see an angry orange cat with little bits of cat food on it's mouth.

"Kyo-chan!" America laughed and picked up the cat.

"K...yo-chan?" Ivy stared at the cat, confused.

"Kitty-kyo-chan! It's a friend's pet cat! I wonder what he is doing here!" America said, petting kitty.

The cat hissed and jumped out of America's hands. Kitty ran down the hall and into one of the rooms. America ran after kitty and Ivy had to fallow America. When the two got into the room, they saw kitty on a bed. The bed had a person lying on it and a spell book wide open. On a chair to the side of the room was a book bag. They took a closer look to find the person in the bed was Mizuki and the spell book was turned to a page about healing.

"Hmm...i wonder what happened..." America said.

"..." Ivy stayed silent.

"DUDE! I GOT AN IDEA!" America yelled.

Ivy sighed. _What was it now? _

_((Because i'm too lazy to finish the rest of the chapter, and I wanna post tonight, here you are at a cliffhanger. Yea, I hate them too...but don't worry! We can get threw them!)) _


	29. ni hao

Toris walked around. He had awoken in the very same forest, only he was a spirit. he was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed and sat back down by the river where he has saw Gilbert, Liech, and Italy the day before.

"Hey, Toris." Toris heard a voice and turned around to see the spirit of kiki holding out her hand.

"K-kiki?" He looked up at her, surprised.

"Just because your dead dose not mean you haft to walk around in the same boring forest the rest of this second life time." Kiki said, looking straight at him.

"U-uh...You're right..." Toris grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

" I'm very sorry, ...for your sad...death..." Kiki looked to the side, trying to start a conversation.

"D-don't worry about it." Toris said, letting go of her hand.

"O-oh, sorry." Kiki said, not realizing she had not let go.

"Your acting different, Kiki. You're not the same." Toris looked right into Kiki's eyes.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, Kikato is the one to blame, K?" Kiki said.

"Hmm...I get it." Toris said.

"KIKI!" The two heard a voice from the other side of the river.

"M-Mizuki?" Kiki turned to see Mizuki's spirit running at them.

"Kiki? Who is this? she looks just like you." Toris asked, confused.

"Toris, meet Mizuki. She did a lot for me this past week." Kiki said, looking at Toris, then at Mizuki.

"H-hello, Mizuki." Toris bowed to Mizuki as she stood next to the two.

"Ni Hao, ." Mizuki smiled.

"Ni...What?" Toris asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just a way of saying hi from where i come from." Mizuki said.

"Oh, okay. Ni hao, Mizuki." Toris smiled.

"Anyway, why are you here, Mizuki?" Kiki asked.

"Oh! right!" Mizuki's tone became more serious." Kikato is in the Kingdom of War right now, threatening the lives of Gilbert, Liechtenstein, and Italy! I don't know what he wants but we haft to stop him!"

"WHAT! We haft to sto-"

"M-mizuki! your fading!" Toris stopped Kiki from finishing her sentence.

"W-whats happening!" Mizuki looked down to see herself fading away.

"There is only one thing." Kiki gasped.

…

Mizuki awoke, gasping for air. She settled down and looked around only to see Kitty on her lap, and Ivy and America looking at her.

"America? Ivy? I-I'm alive!" Mizuki said, looking around the room.

"IT WORKED!" America jumped up in the air.

"I'm surprised. Didn't think you could do such a thing." Ivy said, looking into the spell book on the side of the bed.

"W-what happened?" Mizuki asked, sitting up and petting kitty.

"Dude! I just threw random things into a drink and poured it down your throat! And it worked!" America sang.

"Random things?" Mizuki asked.

"Anything in this room he could find that was also related to this potion." Ivy said, handing Mizuki the spell book.

"Hmm…o-okay…" Mizuki said.

"Amazing, ." Said a voice. The three looked over to see the spirits of Toris and Kiki.

"Why thank you!" America laughed.

"Kiki, Toris." Ivy bowed.

"Ivy." Kiki and Toris bowed.

"Anyway, If we are to save the three from Kikato, then we haft to leave now." Kiki turned to Mizuki.

"Whats going on?" Ivy asked.

"Kikato is in the town not to far from here and he is going to kill Liechtenstein, Gilbert, and Italy if we don't stop him." Mizuki said.

"WHAT! THIS LOOKS LIKE A TIME FOR ME TO BE THE HERO!" America yelled and ran out the room, grabbing Mizuki, Ivy, and everyone else along with him. Including Kitty.


	30. bastardo

"I don't see why you are fighting me , King Ludwig, King Yao. The other three jewel keepers are all dead and soon their castles and kingdoms will all fall apart. This only leaves the Red jewel. The fire and lava. The hell. With the main 3 kingdoms gone, you, Yao, would claim all their land as your own. Think about it." Kikato laughed. Ludwig and yao in front of him, glaring at him.

"I would never want that. You would, but why would I?" Yao hissed.

"Because, It's the perfect chance to spread your life style and culture." Kikato said.

It was true, that Yao loved seeing people agree to his ways and culture, but taking control over all of Humachijiro was not what he wished for.

"I-I don't care! I don't want it all to myself. Its not right!" Yao said, knowing Kikato was trying to get the best of him.

"Aww, come on. You know Kiki would like to see you take over Humachijrio. She even tried to herself. Do it for her…" Kikato smiled.

"And you sir, know nothing about me. Your stupidity still surprises me to this day." Kiki's voice rang throughout the crowd. Everyone turned to see America, Kiki, Toris, Mizuki, Ivy and Kitty walking up towards the stand kikato was on.

"S-SISTER?" Kikato said in surprise.

"We cannot allow you to hurt these people. Let them go now or suffer!" Ivy growled, stepping onto the stage, next to Arthur who was watching in amazement of the spirits that showed themselves.

"Nothing will stop me from doing what I do best!" Kikato laughed.

" Spreading horror , I see. Jackass." Jacky growled.

"What was that?" Kikato turned to Jacky , who was standing in the crowed, not to far from Ludwig and the others.

"You heard me." She said in reply.

Mizuki, takeing her chance, places Kitty onto the stage, just out of Kikato's sight.

"Go and save Italy, Lichtenstein, and gilbert from kikato." She whispered into Kitty's ear, and Kitty padded off.

Kitty used his claws to help Lichtenstein and Gilbert, but was spotted by Kikato before he could get to Italy. Kikato stopped yelling at Jacky and grabbed kitty and threw him at her. He missed and kitty hit Ludwig in the face. Ludwig was about to snap.

"Kitty!" Mizuki yelled. She hopped on stage and grabbed Kikato's throat. Kikato began to choke, but pushed Mizuki off the stage and onto China.

Kikato then untied Italy and held Italy down. Kikato took a knife from his pocket and put it around Italy's neck. Italy's eyes widen and his eyes began to water.

"Grrr…This is taking to long!" Kikato growled.

"AHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEE!" Italy screamed on the top of his lungs. His voice was back

Romano ran to America, grabbed America's gun out of his pocket, and ran on stage to Kikato, pointing it straight at his face.

[1]"A nessuno è permesso fare del male a mio fratello, bastardo" He said with a thick Italian accent.

[I] A nessuno è permesso fare del male a mio fratello, bastardo = No one is allowed to hurt my brother, you bastard


	31. Home part 1

**Note: I was going to end the story in this chapter, but...**

"Go ahead, shoot me. But guessing that you and Lovino are the same person, you wouldn't do it. You're both weak to the bone." Kikato hissed, tightening his grip on Italy.

Romano's hand twitched and he growled. He was doing his best not to haft to shot Kikato. Even if he really wanted to inside.

"See, you can't do it. You're a weak thing and would never be able to hurt a fly." Kikato laughed.

"DON'T-A JUDGE-A ME LIKE-A THAT!" Romano yelled and pulled the trigger.

As if the world has slowed down, Kikato slashed Italy's neck with the knife, pushed Italy to the floor, then tried to dodge the bullet, but it was too late. The bullet hit him on his chest, almost to his heart. Kikato fell to the floor, grabbing his shirt where the bullet hit him.

"FRATELLO!" Italy screamed in pain. Romano dropped the gun and ran over to his brother.

Lichtenstein ran on stage with some bandages to help Italy. She sat on the other side of him and began to rap the bandages around his neck.

"F-FRATELLO! B-behind you!" Italy cried, pointing behind Romano.

Romano turned to see Kikato standing behind him with the gun pointing at Romano. Romano growled and tried to grab the gun from Kikato. They fought, almost falling over the edge of the stage, when finally Kikato pushed Romano of the stage. Kikato aimed the gun at Romano, but he was weak and his aim was going all around. Kikato pulled the trigger, and Romano flinched….

….But he was not hurt.

"YAO!" Kiki screamed. Yao was shot by Kikato, and not Romano.

At that second, Kikato collapsed to the floor, dead. Liechtenstein helped Italy off the stage then ran over to help Yao.

"Ms., Is he going to be okay?" She asked. The spirit looked at Liech with sorrow.

"Go back to helping Italy. I think helping yao will do no good. " Kiki said.

"O-oh….okay." Liech sighed and ran back over to Italy.

After a few moments of silence, King Ludwig shooed the crowed away, leaving Kiki, Toris, Ivy, Liech, Italy, Romano, China, Mizuki, Jacky, America, Kitty, Gilbert, England, Arthur, Japan and Ludwig.

"What are we going to do now? All the Jewel keepers are dead. And no to mention we still haft to get home." Japan's voice broke the silence.

"I may not be able to help the jewel keepers, and I know very little about your situation, but if getting to another dimension is what you want, then I can help." Arthur gladly stepped up.

"England? Aren't you coming with us?" America asked.

"I'm over here, bloody idiot." England said, waving his hand at America.

"WHOA! THEN THERE IS TWO ENGLANDS! AHAHHAHA" America laughed.

_Hmm…I was right. He looked too much like Alfred. He acts like Alfred too…_ Arthur's mind wondered around.


	32. Home part 2 ANIKI!

**NOTE: This is the rare "Invatercat finished this story" story. because i've abandon so many...**

"I still don't get it! Whats going on!" France said, watching the yellow portals.

Germany and the others took the portals, somehow, and made everyone watch them.

"So! You don't haft to understand it! It's entertaining to watch!" Prussia said.

"Poor Ita-chan! I'm happy Liechtenstein was there to help." Hungary said.

"It looks like They are getting home soon, Da?" Russia smiled.

"YAY! ANIKI IS COMING HOME!" Korea yelled, happily.

"You don't haft to raise you voice, Nii-nii." Taiwan said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happeh!" Korea sang.

"We can see that." Hong Kong commented.

"I didn't think Romano had the courage to stand up for his brother like that." Austria said, sipping some tea. The room went quiet.

"S-si….But that just proves how much he loves his brother!" Spain said.

Suddenly the portals vanished. And a small light infront of the doors to the room formed, getting bigger and bigger and bigger. The lights vanished, and leaving behind the missed nations.

"ANIKI!"

"oh shit, aru!"

THE END


End file.
